


Sugar and Spice

by hailey_writes



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Poor April is plagued by naughty thoughts, Spicy tension! At the Christian bake sale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailey_writes/pseuds/hailey_writes
Summary: April and Sterling have been avoiding each other since the events of S1. Now that April is in charge of planning the annual Fellowship bake sale fundraiser, some unresolved spicy tension threatens to get in the way.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 30
Kudos: 186





	Sugar and Spice

Willingham Academy’s annual Fellowship Bake Sale was coming up, and April Stevens was determined to plan the best one the school had ever seen. Who could expect anything less from her as Fellowship Leader? Her mind was already brimming with ideas for posters, decorations, perhaps even a theme... It was going to be perfect. It was going to set the standard for every bake sale for years to come. 

She strode into Fellowship one bright Monday morning with all the confidence in the world. This was the start of the week she’d spend planning the bake sale. Planning things was one of her many great talents, so she was sure nothing could go wrong.

“Good morning, fellow students of Christ! Don’t forget to sign up for the bake sale,” April reminded her peers with a radiant grin plastered across her face. “This year is going to be our best yet.”

Blair Wesley rolled her eyes from across the room. It took every ounce of self-control in April’s tiny body to not shoot her a sour look. She had never liked that girl. Part of it was her edginess, but their standing with one another had truly deteriorated after April had been forced to break her sister’s heart several months ago. Sterling and Blair were practically conjoined, so Sterling’s pain was Blair’s pain, or something like that. April also usually tried not to think _too_ hard about the fact that someone she disliked so much knew her biggest secret. 

April didn’t talk to Sterling much anymore unless they were paired up for a school project. She was still too wracked with guilt about how she had ended their doomed relationship, so it was best to just avoid the other girl. It hurt, but it was better than actively tormenting her the way she used to, and it minimized the chance of old feelings resurfacing. After all, there was no way they’d be returned this time around. Not after she had publicly fake-flirted with Sterling’s ex-boyfriend to eradicate any gay suspicions and prevent them from getting back around to her father. April’s heart still dropped into the pit of her stomach every time she thought about that. She was also still a bit upset about the way Sterling had pushed her to come out before she felt ready. 

Refusing to even so much as glance at the beautiful blonde sitting next to her detractor, April pulled out her binder of devotionals and began to read aloud about the power of prayer. Bible study was one of the best ways to distract herself from the Sterling dilemma. 

After she finished leading the group in prayer and begrudgingly allowing Hannah B. and Luke to perform their latest attempt at a duet, April passed around the sign-up sheet. Each volunteer was to write their name and type of baked good along with any potential allergens it may contain. She’d had the foresight to include clear, bolded instructions at the top because it was imperative that no more than two students brought the same type of baked good. She remembered the disaster that had occurred her freshman year, when the Fellowship Leader had failed to take proper precautions and ended up with half a table full of those store-bought sugar cookies with the thick icing. That would _not_ be her Fellowship Bake Sale. No store-bought anything would be allowed.

“We’re also going to need napkins and plates, so someone needs to sign up for those too,” she said. 

“I’ll help you make the signs for the table,” volunteered a voice that made April’s blood run cold.

Her heart rate skyrocketed. This couldn’t be happening. This wasn’t part of the plan.

 _Sterling_ was making direct eye contact with her. Her offer to “help” with a task April could more than handle on her own seemed completely sincere. Afraid to hold eye contact with Sterling for too long, April glanced over at Blair, who looked every bit as horrified as she felt. 

She tried her best to sound calm. “That won’t be necessary, Sterling, I can—”

Ellen’s office door swung open, catching April off-guard and causing her to stop mid-sentence. April couldn’t help but wonder if Ellen had been anxiously waiting for this exact scenario to unfold. That woman tried to get Sterling and April to rekindle their “friendship” at every possible opportunity.

“Oh, I love that idea!” exclaimed the teacher after a poorly suppressed squeal. “Yes! Y’all make such a great team.”

“Great,” said Sterling, her eyes still burning a hole through April’s confidence. “I’ll bring the markers and poster board.”

“Fine,” April sighed. There was no way she was getting out of this one.

***

April spent the entire next two days dreading her meeting with Sterling. They both had third period free on Wednesdays, so with Ellen’s enthusiastic approval, they had agreed to meet in the Fellowship room to work on the bake sale signs. There was no way in hell she would even consider inviting Sterling to her house or going over to the Wesleys’. The thought of being alone with Sterling again after everything that had happened sent chills down her spine. April just wasn’t sure whether they were the kind of chills she got when something bad happened, or if they were more like the kind she used to get in the backseat of Sterling’s car.

She already had a carefully planned out vision for how she wanted the signs and other decorations to look. Every good event needed to have a theme, and this was no exception. April had considered dozens of potential themes while trying to distract herself from her upcoming forced alone time with the girl whose heart she had broken. Space was always a favorite, but she couldn’t risk someone bringing in anything _Star Trek-_ themed when _Star Wars_ was obviously a hundred times better. Literature was another theme she considered, but she had little trust in her classmates’ ability to decorate treats based on books, so she threw that one out. Eventually, April settled on Christmas as a theme. It was a little too obvious for her taste since this year’s bake sale would take place the first week of December, but it would at least be popular and difficult for the others to botch. Plus, a Christmas theme would give her an excuse to make gingerbread cookies using her Nana’s impeccable recipe. 

Wednesday morning dragged on endlessly. April had woken up much earlier than usual, unable to sleep due to nerves. All she could think about was surviving her meeting with Sterling without any feelings getting in the way. Spanish class was a nightmare. It was Luke’s turn to give a speech, and Spanish was his worst subject by far. It was also nearly impossible to not hyper-focus on the fact that Sterling was sitting mere inches away. Physics wasn’t much better, as there was a clueless substitute.

When the bell rang to signal the end of Physics class, April felt sick to her stomach. This was it. The moment she had been dreading. Walking to the Fellowship room was like walking to certain death. 

Sterling was already in the Fellowship room when April arrived. She was busy setting out materials for the posters, so she didn’t seem to notice her walk in. April’s breath hitched in her throat as she looked her former darling up and down. She knew it would be bad, but she was not prepared for _this_. Because she sat in front of Sterling during Spanish, she had been shielded from the other girl’s beauty for most of the lesson except for when she had first walked in. Now that she could actually get a good look at her, April felt doomed. Sterling was wearing her hair up in a ponytail, exposing her neck. April’s eyes drifted to a certain spot just below Sterling’s jawline. She remembered how gently biting there drove her wild. Sterling turned to smile at her, and April noticed she was wearing the same shade of lip gloss she had worn the first time they ever kissed. Her heart skipped a beat.

“Hey, April.”

Had Sterling’s eyes always been that blue? 

All April could manage to say was, “Sterling.”

“I know being Fellowship Leader is a lot of work, so I thought you could use some help with this.”

April put on a brave face and said, “Well, that is very thoughtful of you, but I could have handled it.”

“If you want to go with a theme, I have—”

“The theme is Christmas,” April responded, cutting Sterling off. “I’ve already decided so.”

Sterling frowned. “That seems a little obvious.”

April glared at Sterling. This was already starting off poorly. She wasn’t taking opinions from someone who had pushed her to come out, and who was Sterling to question her authority as Fellowship Leader anyway?

“I know,” she hissed, “but our classmates will inevitably screw up a more elaborate theme.”

“Well, you’re probably not wrong.”

“Of course I’m not.”

“I was thinking we could make flyers to put up around the school too,” Sterling suggested. “I have the software on my laptop, which I brought with me.”

That was very thoughtful of Sterling. April had never been good with digital art, so she had been planning to make flyers by hand. Printing out one design would put so much time back in her schedule, allowing her to shift her focus to prepping for the SAT and ignoring the unwelcome feelings stirring deep inside.

April took one of the sheets of poster board and sat down at the table. She needed to stop looking at Sterling.

“You make the price list,” she commanded, trying her best to sound as cold as possible. “I’ll do something to get people’s attention. But do try to match your handwriting to mine as closely as possible. I don’t like the way you make your lowercase A’s.”

“What’s wrong with my lowercase A’s?”

“The single-story lowercase A looks unpolished.”

Sterling gritted her teeth. “I aim to please.”

April didn’t have to note that because she was already _well_ aware. She could guess her ears were turning red, betraying her thoughts. For once in her life, the Fellowship leader said nothing. The last thing April ever wanted was to appear flustered in front of Sterling. She took a pencil out of her bag and began planning out the different sections of her poster.

Determined to avoid looking at her former flame, April focused on drawing some cookies for decoration at the bottom of the poster. She sketched out a gingerbread man, then a simplistic Christmas tree. There was still some space left, so she began to draw a cookie shaped like a stocking as well. Unable to stand it any longer, April looked up from her work to steal a quick glance across the table.

Sterling was painstakingly copying the list of prices that April had written out. April was surprised to find that she was doing a decent job of matching her handwriting. Sterling looked so good when she was lost deep in thought. Memories of the Solomon’s Temple project flooded April’s mind. The first time she had noticed Sterling in _that_ light was when they were painting the details on Solomon’s Temple in Mr. Wesley’s woodworking shop. Sterling had bitten her lip while painting the designs on the temple’s floor, and it had been all over for April from that moment on. 

As if she could read April’s mind, Sterling once again bit her lip in concentration. April silently pleaded for Jesus to take the wheel.

This was so unfair. How dare Ellen force April to work with her ex-almost-girlfriend? She really could have handled this whole thing on her own, even though it would have taken more time. 

And how dare stupid, sexy Sterling make that face? Sterling must have known what she was doing, teasing April with that look. The room grew unbearably hot.

“Stop that,” April grumbled.

“Stop what?”

April dropped her gaze down to the table and rubbed her cross necklace between her thumb and index finger. “You know.”

“I’m afraid I don’t, April.”

“Biting your lip like that. It’s… Just stop, okay?”

Sterling shot April a look she couldn’t decipher, then went back to working on her poster. A heavy silence hung in the air. April felt ashamed because she had definitely just let it slip that she was still somewhat attracted to the other girl. Okay, if she was being honest with herself, it was maybe a little more than “somewhat.”

“I like your gingerbread man drawing,” Sterling remarked, as if the previous exchange had not happened. 

“Thank you. I like that you’re making your lowercase A’s correctly.”

April could have sworn she detected the quickest flash of a smile on Sterling’s face. They worked in silence for a little while longer. Sterling completed her price list poster to April’s satisfaction and moved on to working on a design for the flyers on her laptop. April continued putting the final touches on her Christmas tree cookie drawing, wishing there was an easier way to convey the texture of icing with markers. 

“Clipart or stock photos?” asked Sterling. “I think the clipart is pretty cute.”

April scrunched up her face. “Clipart often looks amateurish.”

“No, it’s fun and festive.”

Sterling couldn’t be serious! Exasperated, April set down her marker.

“Let me see it,” she sighed.

April walked over to Sterling and stood several inches behind her, arms crossed. Sterling scrolled through a web page of free-use Christmas cookie clipart. April couldn’t believe what she was seeing. This nonsense was, in every way, an assault upon her eyes. 

“Ugh, these colors are beyond garish.” April pointed to a particularly offensive rendition about halfway down the page. “Look at the green on that Christmas tree cookie. It’s disgusting. It doesn’t match the green in my drawing at all. We can’t use any of these.”

Sterling pouted. “I think they’re cute. Let me just make a version of the flyer real quick, and then you can tell me what you think.”

“No, Sterling—”

“It’ll take five minutes, tops.”

“This clipart is ghastly,” insisted April.

“I’m just gonna—”

“I said no!” 

April reached over with the intent to grab Sterling’s hand and prevent her from making any flyers with that abominable clipart. Sterling’s insubordination was about to do her head in. Everyone, including cute girls with soft lips, needed to respect her authority as Fellowship Leader!

As soon as her hand made contact with Sterling’s, April realized her mistake. She wasn’t just holding Sterling’s hand, which was a big enough disaster on its own. She was halfway _leaning over the other girl!_ Their faces were so close. The floral scent of Sterling’s perfume surrounded April, transporting her back to the Chevy Volt, the utility closet, Ellen’s empty office…

Green eyes darkened with want, and before she could stop herself, April was kissing Sterling. It was every bit as good as she had remembered. Her tongue grazed Sterling’s lips, then slipped inside. She intertwined her fingers with Sterling’s on the table while her free hand cupped the blonde’s cheek. Much to her surprise and delight, Sterling kissed back with equal fervor. Deep down, this is what April had craved ever since the lock-in nightmare. She started to feel a kind of heat she hadn’t felt in months. The thought of just shoving everything off of the table and ravaging Sterling right then and there crossed her mind and refused to leave.

April pulled away only once air became a necessity. Both girls were breathing hard, their cheeks flushed. Once it fully dawned on April what she had done, she frantically withdrew her hand from Sterling’s and stumbled backwards.

Unable to meet Sterling’s eyes, April stood awkwardly with her arms crossed. She opened her mouth a couple of times as if to speak, but nothing ended up coming out except, “No clipart, okay?”

Before Sterling could respond, April shoved all of her belongings into her bag and sprinted out of the room. The poster should be safe in the Fellowship room until she could come back and get it later. She didn’t stop until she made it to the nearest bathroom and locked herself in an empty stall. 

“What the hell is your problem, Stevens?” she whispered to herself. 

This was absolutely not supposed to happen! Her tryst with Sterling had been over for months. It was literally _not safe_ for her to be hooking up with girls now that her father was out of prison, and she was well aware of that fact. Pushing her feelings for Sterling down into the mental box in which they belonged should have been easy. After all, she had gone years without ever kissing any of the dozens of girls she’d hopelessly crushed on. 

She was screwed now. Sterling would undoubtedly want to talk about it, and she had kissed back! What if she still had feelings too? April would have to go through the cringeworthy ordeal of breaking her heart all over again, and she wasn’t sure if she could handle that. 

April could hardly believe her own weakness. Less than an hour alone with Sterling had undone months of progress! How had making bake sale flyers gone so horrifically wrong?

This freaking bake sale was going to be her downfall.

***

To April’s surprise, Sterling didn’t text her or try to bring up her horny moment of lapsed judgment at any point since the incident. Perhaps her dramatic exit had actually gotten it through the other girl’s head that they couldn’t be together. Of course, April didn’t text or engage with Sterling either. She thought about it sometimes but had so far managed to restrain herself. She ached for more, but it was a stupid and reckless idea. 

That didn’t stop the dreams, though. In the two weeks since the disaster in the Fellowship room, April had dreamed of Sterling no less than five times, and all but one of those dreams had been… _explicit_. Naturally, April had become terrified of going to sleep. While awake, she could avoid thoughts of Sterling’s hands and lips roaming every inch of her body, but unfortunately, her inner desires took over when she was asleep. This, combined with the fact that she had actually given in to those desires that one day in the Fellowship room, meant ignoring Sterling for the next year-and-a-half until graduation would be an impossible task. And for once in her life, she had no idea what to do about it and no plan.

The day of the bake sale was finally upon Willingham, and that provided a welcome distraction from April’s anxieties. She and Hannah B. were busy setting up the table bright and early, nearly an hour before school started. Hannah B. and Blair would be staffing the table before the first bell rang, then Luke and Horny Lorna during the morning break, and finally, her turn would come with Ezekiel during lunch. She was so grateful that Ezekiel had volunteered to staff the table with her. Nothing would have been worse than getting stuck with Sterling.

On her way to the Fellowship room to retrieve the last of the baked goods, April spotted one of Sterling’s flyers. They were actually decent. The font was legible, the colors didn’t clash, and the main photo was a stock image of a plate of cookies left out for Santa. At least Sterling had listened when she told her not to use any of that horrendous clipart. 

“This is the last of it,” she announced to Hannah B. upon returning with a platter of cookies. “Have you been arranging them by type like I asked?”

“Yes,” replied Hannah B. She proudly gestured to the cupcake section.

April pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a heavy sigh. “Muffins aren’t cupcakes, Hannah B.”

Hannah B.’s face fell. “Oh.”

“No, I’m not mad. Just separate them, okay? I’ll go back to the Fellowship room and get us some coffee.”

April turned and hurried back to the Fellowship room, grateful that Ellen trusted her with coffee machine privileges. It was the perfect excuse to get away. Blair would be arriving any minute, which meant Sterling would as well. She wasn’t sure she could handle seeing the face that had been somewhere very, _very_ naughty in her dreams just a few hours ago. April’s ears went red at the memory. Why, oh why, did her dreams have to be so vivid?

She tried to put such thoughts out of her mind as she made two small paper cups of coffee. Six packets of sugar and some artificial powdered creamer went in one of the cups. This was, for whatever reason, how Hannah B. liked it. April left the other cup of coffee black, took a sip, then cringed. It was way past time to persuade Ellen to buy some higher quality coffee. She made a mental note to prepare a PowerPoint presentation on the subject later.

When she returned to the bake sale table with the coffees, Blair was already sitting next to Hannah B. April could barely hide the look of disgust on her face as she approached them. She had never gotten along well with the brunette Wesley sister, but the animosity between the two of them had really amped up ever since the aftermath of the lock-in. 

April handed Hannah B. her coffee and scowled at Blair when she noticed her eyes on the other cup.

She made direct eye contact with Blair and took a sip of her coffee. “Get your own, Wesley.”

“I don’t have coffee machine privileges anymore, Stevens.”

“Maybe you should have thought about the potential consequences of your actions before last month’s little incident.”

The argument dissolved when Sterling walked in with a box of homemade fudge in her arms. April’s heart nearly stopped. Sterling was wearing an orange Willingham polo with a tan skirt, just as she had for the first few moments of last night’s dream. Her hair was straightened and pulled back into a high ponytail, which was also exactly as it had been in April’s dream. April couldn’t look at her. She took an extra long sip of her disappointing coffee as Sterling approached, hoping to avoid speaking to her. 

But she would have no such luck.

“Hi, April,” said Sterling with a bright grin. “Where do you want this?”

“I don’t care,” the Fellowship Leader huffed. 

April downed the rest of her coffee, crushed the cup, and tossed it in the bin next to the table.

Today was going to be impossible.

***

April took her seat behind the bake sale table with Ezekiel as soon as the lunch bell rang. Ezekiel was a smart guy who knew not to bother her when she was in a biting mood, as she had been all day, so he said nothing. She was once again grateful for his presence. At least there was _one_ person at Willingham who could tell when she needed to be left alone.

With pride, she noted that her gingerbread cookies had nearly sold out. Of course, April had never doubted that her cookies would be a hit. She had been up late last night decorating them. In exquisite detail, April had drawn Santa hats dusted with edible glitter on the gingerbread men and sketched uniquely intricate patterns in white icing on the cookies cut into the shape of snowflakes. Anything to put off the horrors of sleep. And her efforts had paid off! According to the financial records, they were well on target for meeting their fundraising goals.

She also noted, with mild annoyance, that the Wesleys’ fudge seemed to be selling well. It figured that they would make something so low-effort. At least they had put festively colored sprinkles on top. April couldn’t believe she was being plagued with sex dreams about someone who thought it was a good idea to bring two-ingredient fudge to a bake sale. How lazy! 

April cast her thoughts aside and put on a thousand-watt smile when a trio of freshmen wandered up to the table.

“Hello! What can we interest you in today? All proceeds go to funding Fellowship activities.”

“Can I get two pieces of that fudge?” asked one of the kids.

The Fellowship Leader tried her best not to scowl as she put two stupid pieces of Sterling’s stupid fudge on a napkin and handed it to the stupid kid. 

“One dollar, please,” she said through gritted teeth.

She noticed Ezekiel looking at her out of the corner of her eye, but he said nothing. 

“I don’t understand how fudge is so popular,” she remarked after the freshmen had left. “Seriously, it’s two ingredients. So low-effort.”

Ezekiel raised his eyebrows. “Uh-uh. Nope. I’m keeping my fingers out of this mousetrap.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

A new voice interrupted them. “Hey, y’all!”

They turned around to find none other than Sterling. April was nearly overcome with the urge to flip the table. This was the last thing she needed.

“What?” she snapped.

“I came by here already during the morning break, but I just realized I wanted to try one of your gingerbread cookies,” Sterling said timidly. “Please? They look really good.”

April put the ugliest remaining gingerbread man in a napkin and shoved it at Sterling, refusing to make eye contact. “One dollar.”

Sterling took the cookie and walked away without a word. April watched as she disappeared from the lunch area entirely. The Fellowship Leader was seething. How dare Sterling come up to the table while she was staffing it? She’d had two other chances that day, but she just had to come and rub her presence in April’s face. (Wait, no, _phrasing!_ ) It was so incredibly rude. Didn’t she know how much suffering her gorgeous eyes were causing? 

“Hey, April,” said Ezekiel with a hint of caution in his voice. He flinched when she turned to look at him, but continued, “If you need to get up for a minute, I can handle the plebes here.”

How could Ezekiel tell she needed to leave? Her resentment must be leaking through to the surface. April got up and marched out of the room. She didn’t want to admit it to herself, but she knew exactly where she was going. She stopped in front of the utility closet she and Sterling had made many memories in, drew in a deep breath, and forced the door open.

“I knew you would be in here!” she growled.

Sterling was sitting on the floor next to the washing machine, eating the last bite of the gingerbread cookie she had purchased moments before. She seemed unfazed.

“Yeah, I come in here sometimes.”

“Care to explain yourself?” 

Sterling rolled her eyes. “I have a lot of positive memories in this utility closet, April. You know that.”

“That’s not what I meant!” April crossed her arms. “I meant you coming up to the bake sale table while I was there, trying to talk to me like nothing happened in the Fellowship room.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I guess. You’ve completely ignored and avoided me since then, so I assumed you didn’t want to talk about it.”

“I’ve been avoiding you because I’ve been suffering!” exclaimed April, her voice increasing in pitch. “I was well on my way to finally forgetting about us _,_ but clueless Ellen just had to go and pair us up to work on those posters. Now I’m plagued with these… these _dreams_ about you every night, and I can’t stand it.”

Sterling’s cheeks flushed at the prickly tone of April’s voice. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and asked, “You’ve been dreaming about me?”

April dropped her gaze. She was getting mad, and she knew how much Sterling liked it when she got mad. Getting Sterling worked up while they were alone together in a utility closet would be the worst mistake of her life. 

“Forget it,” she mumbled.

“What was I doing in your dream to make you so mad?”

“I think you know.”

“I don’t, actually,” said Sterling. She got up, strode over to April, and placed a cautious hand on the Fellowship Leader’s hip. “Why don’t you show me?”

April thought she might combust. Her eyes traveled down to Sterling’s hand. Her rational mind screamed for her to slap it away and ask just what the hell Sterling thought she was doing. On one hand, getting involved with a girl again, especially at school, was dangerous. But on the other hand, Sterling’s perfume smelled heavenly. She glanced up at Sterling’s lips, then down at her hand again, then grabbed the collar of Sterling’s school uniform shirt and pulled her in for a heated kiss.

Her mouth still tasted like gingerbread cookies.

Sterling pushed April against the door so no one would be able to come in easily. They kissed again and again and again. April wrapped her arms around Sterling’s waist and pulled their bodies together. She could feel Sterling’s heartbeat quicken as they continued to kiss. 

April didn’t stop Sterling when she felt a hand slip underneath her shirt. Sterling’s hand affectionately grazed the soft skin of her stomach, making her feel a thousand things at once. She nearly forgot to breathe once Sterling’s hand started to travel upwards. Overcome with desire and so glad she had decided to give in, April started to kiss along Sterling’s neck. She still remembered, in great detail, just the way Sterling liked it. 

“Don’t stop,” Sterling begged when April’s lips connected with that one spot that always drove her wild.

April couldn’t help but smirk at the fact that she still had quite the effect on Sterling. That settled it. She was determined to ravage her in this utility closet. She figured all it would take is the one time, and the whole thing would be out of her mind forever. At long last, she’d be able to sleep again, unbothered by nightmares of Sterling’s luscious lips. 

Just as she reached down to grab Sterling’s ass, the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, causing the two startled girls to jump apart. For the first time in her life, April considered skipping class, but it was too risky. She smoothed Sterling’s hair, which had fallen out of place a bit during their activities, and leaned in for one last gingerbread-flavored kiss.

“Same time and place tomorrow,” April panted as she pulled away. “Don’t you dare tell anyone.”

“Can’t wait!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment or drop me a line on Tumblr (@damnfinecoffee).


End file.
